


Surprises

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 9Tony Stark doesn't like to be handed things, but when Loki offers himself as a gift, how can he refuse?





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shorter fic today. Working on each fic for like 6+ hours every day has been a bit taxing, so today I took a bit of a break. 
> 
> ;; I hope you guys still enjoy. <3

“ Loki… You can’t be serious. “

There was a laugh, a breathy, teasing, sound filled with amusement. It was the only response given to Tony as he watched the Trickster in silence. Loki was going through the painstakingly slow process of removing his armor. Skillful fingers popping buttons, undoing laces and buckles, peeling away the heavy leather and metal until his pale skin was revealed. What lay beneath it, is what made all of Tony’s thoughts go straight to the gutter.

Loki was wearing a black and emerald corset, the material cinched perfectly around his abdomen by the neatly tied laces at the back. It hugged his body perfectly, beautifully, and he couldn’t be more comfortable with wearing it. Dark hair was tossed over a shoulder, pale eyes that once sparkled with desire, now becoming filled with concern. “ Do you not like it? “ He questioned softly, movements drawing still along the front of his pants.

As if splashed with cold water Tony blinked rapidly, mouth opening and closing. “ Wh- What? No! Are you kidding? I love it! I just… “ He was staring. How could he not admire the sharp contrast of the silky material on his pale skin or how it accented his rosy little nipples? Warmth flooded his cheeks and rather roughly he tore his eyes away. C _’mon Stark, stop thinking with your dick._ Clearing his throat Tony sucked in a breath and blinked upward with a boyish smile. “ You were _uh,_ wearing that under your _armor_? “

Pursing his lips the Jotunn lifted a brow in question. Tilting his head he looked down along his own body and hummed. “ Yes? “ Lifting his hands he ran them down along his chest and stomach, sliding fingers beneath the loose fabric of his trousers before peeling it away. A tight pair of lace garter shorts peeked into view, hips wiggling this way and that to work his pants down his thighs. Tony gasped hotly, and immediately Loki looked up and smiled somewhat bashfully. “ It was a surprise. I was going to show you earlier but we had to leave.”

So _that_ was why Loki was being all sexy and cute this morning. Here Tony thought he was just trying to get him out of the workshop and back upstairs because he’d been down there for… How long again? With a swift inhale he let it out with a shaky sigh. “ You look hot as _hell_ , Lokes. “

Loki could have come onto him wearing the most unprovocative thing imaginable, and Tony still would have gotten a boner. His appetite for the God was downright insatiable. Taking a step forward he lifted his hands, hovering them down along the sheer lace at his sides. Close, but not quite touching. “ You were wearing this as a surprise, huh? “ He mused, lip twitching upward. Dabbing his tongue against them, he spoke again, voice low and husky with desire. “ A gift for me, all wrapped up like a pretty little present.~ “

Pale cheeks flooded with icy warmth, dark lashes falling across Loki’s eyes as he stood still and watched. He had wanted to surprise his mortal lover, to give him something new to keep his hands busy. “ Y-yes. “ He spoke quietly, suddenly feeling vulnerable beneath the weight of those big, brown eyes. Reaching forward, he covered himself and his growing arousal. “ A gift, for you. I hope you like it. “ Tony’s smile grew wide when he looked up at Loki, sending a fresh wave of desire straight through his groin.

Wrinkling his nose playfully the Billionaire brought his hands to the Jotunn’s biceps, sliding them down to his wrists where he took hold. Taking a step back he leads Loki over to his desk where he pulls out a chair and sits down. Letting go, he let his lashes fall and coaxed him forward with his hands.“ C’mere. “ A breathy chuckle fluttered free when he saw the God hesitate. “ I wanna get a better look at you. “ Finally Loki straddled Tony’s lap one leg at a time, comfortably sitting atop the warmth of his thighs.

“ You’re _gorgeous,_ Loki. You know that? “ Tony runs his hands along slender hips, rough fingertips catching the lace of that corset before running up and over the silky fabric. “ Have you been wearing this type of clothing under your armor the whole time? And I mean all the time. Not just today. “ Loki parted his lips, nodded, and let out a soft sound that had Tony’s cock hardening even more. _Ohhhh man,_ the mental image that popped into his head was downright _filthy._

Next time he got the Trickster alone during one of their battles he’d have to see for himself.

Curling his fingers into Tony’s shirt he looked down and bit his lip. Already his own arousal strained painfully against emerald green garter shorts. _I should have worn the clips and stockings._ Loki thought to himself. Next time, perhaps. “ I see that you’re enjoying yourself. “ He mused with a teasing wiggle of his hips, the hard line of his cock grinding against Tony’s own. They both moaned, warm palms quickly falling to grab at his hips. “ I should _ah-_ I should come down to your lab in nothing but this sometime. “

Tony closed his eyes and groaned. _Fuck_. He could see it now. Loki would wrap his arms around him from behind and whisper into his ear. He’d kiss and bite at his shoulder, distracting the Genius from his work. Those cold hands would palm him through his jeans, and just when he thought he couldn’t get enough, the Trickster would pull away. Tony would get frustrated and either shove him up against a table or one of the cars… “ I-I’d like that. I’d like that a lot. Maybe tomorrow? Every day after? “ He blurted out, lashes fluttering open as he looked up.

Seeing those big, brown eyes filled with such desire, it sent a delightful warmth coiling through his belly. Lifting a hand he hummed, stroking those pale fingers through Tony’s messy hair. “ If that’s what you want, my love. But for now, let us enjoy this moment instead of worrying about future ones. “ Loki placed a kiss to his beloved mortals forehead, hands falling between them to start working at the front of Tony’s pants.

It took little time to get his jeans undone, that, or Tony was the most patient man in the world. A soft gasp and a coo fluttered along his cheek, warmth seeping into them. Loki eased him free from the tight confines of his jeans, a relaxed sigh escaping his nose. Slouching down in his chair a bit, Tony set his attention on the God’s own length and smirked. “ It’s about time I unwrap my gift, don’t you think? “ One hand slid from silk-clad hip, tracing over the hard line of frigid length trapped beneath sheer material. Dipping two fingers past the hem, the rest soon followed.

Hips rolled forward with a flutter of dark lashes, their cocks rubbing together. A moan left both of their lips, and Loki’s hands retreated up to Tony’s biceps. Dipping his head low he let his forehead rest against his companion's shoulder. “ _A-ahh. T-Tony._ “

Tony took the lead when it was given to him, one hand holding the Jotunn’s hips as he took both of them in hand. “ I’ll play nice, I promise. “ Tilting his head he stole a kiss to Loki’s jaw and smiled. “ Relax and enjoy the ride, Snowflake. I’ve got you. “ He started out a slow rhythm, working his hand up and down, a soft squeeze given each time he neared the tip. Loki began to move his own hips, adding a delightful jolt of pleasure to the mix.

Doing this dry would take a bit of work, but Loki wasn’t patient enough for that. So with a shimmer of gold and green, he added some of that magical lubricant to the mix. “ _Ohhh,_ that’s better. So much better baby. Thank you. “ Tony spoke affectionately. Nosing the God just the slightest he stole a kiss to the corner of his lips. Turning his head, Loki pressed into it and moaned.

Loki felt good. Great, actually, and not just in a physical sense either. He felt, wanted. Desired. Loved and cherished above all else. Tony was being so soft and gentle with him, taking his time to build them both up to the pinnacle of pleasure until they both teetered over the edge. Little was spoken between them past soft moans and whispers of adoration and affection.

For once, he felt… Whole.

Icy warmth began to tickle itself along his belly, and Loki blinked himself out of his thoughts. “ Ah, _Ahnnthony._ I- “ A blush crept into his cheeks and spread to his ears. Hearing the lewd sound created by the wet glide of Tony’s hand around their members sent a shiver down his spine. He felt himself twitch, a thick dollop of pre-cum oozing down the tip. When a warm finger slid against it, Loki let out a sharp hiss.

Then, quite abruptly, Tony stopped.

Tossing his head back, Loki closed his eyes and let out a sharp keen, a hand snapping up to fist in the mortal’s shirt. The abrupt halt of such a wonderful sensation left him aching, his cock twitching against his lover's own. “ _Tooh-o-onnnnyy,_ please. “ He bit out past clenched teeth, brow furrowing. A nose brushed against his chin, a kiss following. Lowering his head he opened his eyes and found Tony smiling up at him.

“ I want you here with me. “ He spoke softly, wrist giving a slight twist as he began to move. Loki smiled bashfully, rocking his hips with the steady strokes of his hand. A shaky sigh left Tony’s lips, toes curling into the carpet below. “ I love seeing y-you like thi- _ah_ \- this, Loki. “ Warmth began to pool in his belly, building up the fire that had been extinguished so abruptly. A lopsided grin formed on his cheeks, causing him to lean in and steal a kiss to the Trickster’s nose. “ But- _ah,_ you wanna’ know what I _lo-ove_ the most? “

Loki’s breath hitched, eyes going wide.

“ You. “

Love swelled deep within his chest and relief rushed through him, a warm kiss pressed into Tony’s lips with a smile. Pulling back, he proceeded to pepper his face in kisses, gasping and mewling in pleasure as he did so. “ Tony, Tony, my darling, my love. “ A few tears clung to his lashes as they fluttered, his smile only fading when his release finally came. “ _Ohhhh Annnthony._ “

They moaned in unison, foreheads falling against one another as they gazed into one another's eyes. Tony’s release followed a quick second after Loki’s, both their chests and his fingers becoming painted a pearly white. In that moment, it was as if time stood still, and nothing else mattered. Finally closing his eyes Tony relaxed and eased his hand away from their softening members.

Cool fingers pet through Tony’s hair, Loki’s eyes never leaving the peaceful sight of his face. Smiling to himself, he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “ I love you too, Anthony. “ Letting his lips linger he closed his own eyes, the soft sound of their breathing filling the air.

“ Hey... Loki?  “

Loki hummed in question but did not move.

“ Will you help me pick out my own pair of sexy lingerie sometime? “

“ I would be more than happy to~ “


End file.
